The SIR provided [U_13C, 15 N]RNA on dry ice; 2g This research project will examine RNA ofigonucleotides by 2 and 3 dimensional heteronuclear NMR studies. Labeled ribonucleotides will make it possible to determine the solution-state conformation of RNA molecules which cannot be done otherwise. The Resource cultured methylotrophic bacterial on 13C-labeled methanol. These bacterial were provided to the investigators. They isolated ribonucleotides from the bacteria and re-synthesized RNA oligonucleotides. NMR studies are being carried out.